1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to wigs and hairpieces and in particular to a hairpiece for supplementing human hair in a thinning or balding spot on the head.
2. State of the Art
Wigs, hairpieces, and toupees have been used through history to supplement, replace, or adorn human hairstyles. These hair supplementing devices are often made from human hair or other natural or synthetic fibers. Wigs, hairpieces, and toupees are temporarily attached to the head to replace or supplement an individual's existing hair. Wigs often cover the scalp completely, replacing any existing hair with the hair of the wig. Hairpieces and toupees are often integrated into existing hair to cover bald spots on the head or to supplement thinning areas. Wigs, hairpieces, or toupees can also be used as hair fashion accessories, allowing an individual to easily change the length, color, or look of their own hair.
When a hairpiece is integrated into existing hair, a method of attaching the hairpiece onto the head is needed. The usual method of integrating a hairpiece into existing hair is to use bobby pins or other type of clip to hold the hairpiece to existing hair. One problem with this method of attachment is that clips tend to slip or move over time, allowing the hairpiece to move on the head. Another problem is that wind or other pressure or force on the hairpiece can cause the hairpiece to move or fall off. Thus it is desirable to have a hairpiece which can be easily and securely attached to the head, so that the hairpiece can be integrated into existing hair and stay in position throughout the time it is worn.